Leviathan (Final Fantasy)
Summary A recurring summon and the avatar of water, Leviathan is a force to be feared in every one of his appearances as both an ally and an enemy. His personality and intelligence widely varies across all of his appearances, but all grow to respect The Sea King in all of his glory. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | 5-A Name: Leviathan, "The Lord of All Waters", "The Sea King", "The Lord of the Whorl" Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Typically male, though female in FFXV Age: Unknown Classification: Eidolon, Ruler of the Seas | King of the Eidolons | Esper | Astral Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can generate storms), Summoning, Time Manipulation, Healing (Mid-Low), Air Manipulation, Petrification Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Has command of every major body of water on the planet) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (As the "Lord of All Waters", he has command over every major body of water on the planet, the second strongest Eidolon, second only to Bahamut and can give the party a hard fight) | Large Planet level (Poses a threat to Cecil's and Terra's parties, who would later go on to fight The Creator and Kefka respectively) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Bartz and Eorzea's Warriors of Light, who kept up with Exdeath and Gilgamesh respectively) | At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Relativistic (Can keep pace with Cecil's party, who can pilot the Lunar Whale) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Fought in the Depths of the True Moon, where the party fights Gilgamesh shortly prior, comparable to Terra's party), possibly Relativistic (Can keep pace with Cecil's party, who can pilot the Lunar Whale) Lifting Strength: Class P (Can lift the contents of virtually any body of water on Earth) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Has command of every major body of water on the planet) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Tanked hits from Cecil and co. in a serious spar) | Large Planet level (Tanked hits from Cecil's and Terra's parties, who would later go on to fight The Creator and Kefka respectively) Stamina: High; not particularly tired after fighting the heroes as part of their tests to summon him and can soon be summoned immediately afterward Range: Planetary (He has control over every major body of water on Earth.) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Leviathan is one of the oldest and most powerful summons in every one of his appearances, his intelligence nevertheless varies between appearances. In some cases, he's a wise and ancient ruler, while he's a mindless or destructive beast in others. Regardless, what remains constant is the fact that he is ruthless in combat and has full mastery over his dominion of water and ice, drowning foes mercilessly should they face him unprepared. In Final Fantasy XIV, he will parry projectiles with his tough skull, and reflect magic with his tail, showing a keen understanding and awareness on how to counter his foes abilities. Weaknesses: Due to specializing in the use of the oceans as a medium for his attacks, he is especially vulnerable to lightning-based abilities. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Aqua Breath:' Breathes out a gust of wind and sea water to blow away foes, dealing water and wind-elemental damage to all targets. *'Blizzaga:' Conjures a blizzard to buffet foes with icy winds, dealing heavy Ice-elemental damage *'Cyclone:' Leviathan generates a tornado that deals wind-elemental damage to all foes. *'Deluge/Tidal Wave/Tsunami:' Leviathan raises all the seas into the air, bringing them crashing down as a catastrophic tidal wave to crush and drown his foes, dealing massive water-elemental damage. *'Demon Eye:' Leviathan flashes an evil glare at his opponents, petrifying them and effectively killing them. *'Slowga:' Slows down time around Leviathan's foes, heavily reducing their effective combat speed *'Spring Water:' Splashes allies with healing water, instantly restoring their vitality, closing wounds, and removing status effects like blindness, paralysis, and other impediments. *'Summon: Sahagin:' His Final Fantasy XIV incarnation is able to summon his followers, the Sahagins, from the depths to aid him in combat and disrupt his foes efforts. Key: Final Fantasy III, V and XIV | Final Fantasy IV | The After Years, Final Fantasy VI, and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Note: This is a composite page of all of Leviathan's major appearances throughout the series. Others Notable Victories: Groudon (Pokémon) Groudon's Profile (High 6-A versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Dragons Category:Fish Category:Kings Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Summons Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5